<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aster by Im_Chamsae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953242">Aster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Chamsae/pseuds/Im_Chamsae'>Im_Chamsae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Koriand'r Kollection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Love, Sad Ending, Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Chamsae/pseuds/Im_Chamsae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koriand’r knew that she was love sick, but she never knew that she was so sick that she was dying from it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Koriand'r, Dick Grayson &amp; Koriand'r &amp; Garfield Logan &amp; Raven, Koriand'r &amp; Damian Wayne, Koriand'r &amp; Teen Titans, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Koriand'r Kollection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 여자</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>하나하키병 (Hanahaki Disease) - a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>과꽃 꽃</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She, who loved. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Aster – when she had first heard of the word, he had told her that it meant the opposite of disaster. He had simply removed the prefix ‘dis’, therefore eliminating the negativity from the meaning, and thereby bringing positivity instead.</p><p>At that time, that was all it had been to her, a silly little Earthen word he had used. But as time went by, it slowly grew to be mean so much more than that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She could still recall the first set of flowers he had ever given to her – the long thin petals of those starry shaped flowers that had been so vividly purple, a shade that she very much loved. He had stumbled across them on his way back to the tower, and it had instantly reminded him of her – she remembered how shy and nervous he had been, looking away as he had handed them over to her, the tip of his ears tinted a bright red.</p><p>She had found it adorable, and gracefully accepted the gesture. It was only with time to come where she would later learn that all Earthen flowers held special meanings with them, and when it came to the beautiful asper flowers that he had given her, it had meant star and represented love.</p><p>His love for her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They had been so young, and so much in love when they first began dating.</p><p>Their time together had been the best years of her life.</p><p>She was completely enamoured by him, so devoted to him, and he had been the same to her as well. For a while, she had been completely convinced that this was it, this was the man that she would spend the rest of her life with. This was her happily ever after.</p><p>But it had not been.</p><p>She had been foolish, so blinded by her love and desires that she had forgotten one significant little fact – that he was human.</p><p>Dick was not like her.</p><p>He was not Tamaranean, and unlike her, his love was not eternal. Not everlasting like hers would always be.</p><p>It had come as a major devastating shock to her when he had asked to break up, reluctantly admitting that he had fallen out of love with her.</p><p>She had never seen it coming. And as much as she still loved and cared for him with all of her heart, she could not bring herself to keep him, knowing that it would leave him unhappy. Because she would never be able to forgive herself for doing that to him, she loved him too much to hurt him. So, she cut him loose.</p><p>She let him spread his wings and fly away.</p><p>But deep down inside her heart, she secretly hoped that he would eventually come back to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He never did.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was not long after when she started getting sick.</p><p>It had first begun with a cough, an uncomfortableness from within her throat and chest.</p><p>By as the symptoms persisted, and a month had gone by after he left the Titans, the first petals had come spewing out. Those familiar long purple aster petals, a haunting memory of what she once had.</p><p>Slowly, but certainly, it got worst.</p><p>Following those familiar petals, soon came the stems, the leaves and sometimes even the whole flower head. She could not help but cough them out, feeling a pain in her chest tighten even more so as time went by.</p><p>When she finally had enough, she had gone and consulted a doctor about her strange condition, and was heartbroken to learn that she was suffering from an extremely rare Earthen sickness known as the ‘Hanahaki disease’, one that was caused by unrequited one-sided love.</p><p>Her unrequited one-sided love.</p><p>When she had asked for a cure, one to help her overcome the pain and ease the suffering of her disease, she was told that there was only one – for her unrequited love to return, for her feelings to be returned back by the one who held her heart.</p><p>Once upon a time, that may had been possible, but as circumstances had change, she knew deep down that was no longer an option.</p><p>And so, she had learnt of another way, a surgery. But one that came with risks, and a disturbing consequence.</p><p>They would remove the flowers, the ones that were slowly blooming within her lungs, in so doing, allowing her to finally breath freely again. However, once they removed the flowers, she would either be no longer capable of loving the person she had once loved so dearly before, ever again. Or worse, she would forget him completely.</p><p>Every wonderful memory she would have ever had of Dick Grayson would be completely erased from her being, never able to be retrieved ever again.</p><p>And the mere thought of that had scared her to the core.</p><p>So, she had turned down the offer, choosing instead to live with the pain. Bearing it as much as she could until it was sometimes too much. She kept her diagnosis a secret, from everybody around her, even her beloved friends. This would be the one secret that she was willing to take with her to the grave.</p><p>Until, finally it became too much for her to bear.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had happened years after her initial diagnosis, during a mission with the new Titans formed under the fifth Robin, Damian Wayne.</p><p>A sharp pain had pierced through her entire body, causing her to collapse rather suddenly onto the ground. Her throat unexpectedly felt so much tighter than it already was as she struggled to breath. It was not long before a violent fit of coughs soon followed, and with it came the fully bloomed purple asper flowers she had once loved.</p><p>As she stared at the wholly blossomed flower in her bloodied palms, she felt her conscious slowly fading away.</p><p>She could hear her teammates running towards her, their screams and shouts falling upon deaf ears.</p><p>As her full green eyes gazed at the bloodstained petals, she could not help but think of him.</p><p>The man who she had truly become the death of her – Dick Grayson, and how he probably never even realised nor knew how much pain he had put her through.</p><p>Perhaps, if he had known, would things still have ended up like this? She could not help but wonder.</p><p>But wonder further she did not, as the darkness came, finally taking her with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 그들</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>花吐き病 (Hanahaki disease) - a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>アスター</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They, who watched.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She laid on the medical bed. Her eyes shut as she rested asleep. Her dulled long red locks splayed out around her, giving onlookers the impression of a sleeping angel, or at least that would have been the case if it had not been for the wide plastic tube stuck down her throat – the only thing that was still keeping her alive.</p><p>Damian stared, he stared long and hard at the x-ray they had taken of their teammate’s lungs. At the bundle of unruly flowers that had fully bloomed within her very extra-terrestrial being.</p><p>The ‘Hanahaki disease’.</p><p>An extremely rare disease, one so rare that he had always passed it off as nothing more than pure fiction.</p><p>But he had been wrong, because it was real. So very real, and very much so ending his teammate’s life.</p><p>It was said to be caused by extreme emotions of longing for an unrequited love, a one-sided love that would lead sufferers to grow flowers in their very lungs until it completely overtook their respiratory system, thereby leading the victims to choke to death.</p><p>Most deaths caused by the very disease often ranged from two weeks to three months, but from the medical records they had found at the Jump City Hospital, it appears that Koriand’r has managed to outlast most sufferers, having kept the disease a secret from everybody for years now. It was truly a miracle that she had lasted this long. But it was an unfortunate one because it only goes on to show how long she had been silently suffering from it all.</p><p>Yet still, he could not understand it though. Grayson and her had broken up amicably and had remained close friends throughout the years, often crossing paths and had always demonstrated that there was no love lost between each other. Surely, that must have sufficed, had it not?</p><p>Perhaps her longing love was not for Grayson like he had initially suspected, but for another.</p><p>As if sensing his thoughts, Raven interjected, “it’s definitely Dick.” She told him, quietly before continuing. “Tamaranean love is eternal, and when Kori gave her heart to Dick years ago, it had been for him to keep. Forever.”</p><p>“But they still remained close friends.”</p><p>Raven shook her head, recalling the information she had read up about the disease when they had first discovered the blossoming flowers within their teammate. “It doesn’t work that way. A strong friendship is not good enough, it has to be love.”</p><p>“Should we tell Dick then?” Spoke up Beastboy. “Maybe he could do something and help.”</p><p>Damian shook his head, there would be no point. If Grayson hadn’t reciprocated her feelings for years now, why would he suddenly return them now? Even if he did suddenly declare his love for Koriand’r once more, would it even be genuine? Would it even be sincere enough to cure her of this deadly disease?</p><p>No, it would do no good to get Grayson involved in this. Or better yet, to tell him of it.</p><p>Knowing the older man, Grayson would have definitely tried to help in any way he could, but in doing so, he would be lying to himself that he loved her. Yes, he did love Koriand’r, however, it was not in the same way that she loved him. And from what Damian has seen about the man’s everchanging love liaisons, it seems to him that Grayson still had a long way to go before he would ever commit and love anyone the way Koriand’r loved him.</p><p>No, he would not allow Grayson to learn about this. It would be for the best, for the both of them.</p><p>“It would be best to leave Grayson out of this.” Stated Damian, authoritatively. Beastboy looked ready to protest, but the young Robin cut him off, turning to Raven as he spoke. “What other options for a cure were there?” He asked.</p><p>At that, Raven looked hesitant. “There was only one,” she told him. “A surgery, one that would remove the roots of the flowers from her lungs.”</p><p>“And the cure success rate?”</p><p>“A hundred percent.” Answered Raven, her eyes dropping to the ground. “But it comes with some consequences.”</p><p>Beastboy gulped, almost too scared to ask. “What consequences?”</p><p>She glanced over at where her unconscious teammate laid, her long-time friend who was just barely holding on to her dear life. “If we were to remove the flower completely from her body, it means that she will never ever be able to love that very same person again. Or worse,” said Raven. “All her memories of Dick in her life will be erased forever. She won’t even know who he is anymore.”</p><p>“But she’ll live, correct?” inquired Damian.</p><p>Raven nodded.</p><p>Beastboy gasped, quickly catching onto the implication of the younger boy’s question. “You can’t be seriously considering that option.” Protested the green teen, angrily.</p><p>Damian frowned, crossing his arms across his chest. “Well, what other choice have we got?”</p><p>His green eyes widened; he couldn’t believe the nerve of this kid. How could he even begin think about that? “But Dick was such a large part of her life!” Yelled Beastboy. “Can we just take that away from her?” He asked them. “I mean, you’ve seen the doctor reports. Kori was told about the surgery but she never took it! Surely that must mean something.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Yes, it showed that she had been too hopeful about Grayson.” Refuted Damian, plainly as he pointed a gloved hand at the alien. “And look where that’s landed her, in pain and lying at death’s door, pinning for a man who may never return to her.”</p><p>“Damian,” snapped Raven, heatedly. Her patience was already wearing thin from this entire situation as it was, she did not want to lose her cool now. Especially not during a serious moment like this. Kori’s life was on the line, and she was already feeling guilty enough for not sensing her friend’s pain sooner. She was an empath for goodness sakes, she should have felt her suffering earlier but she hadn’t.</p><p>“What? You all know it’s true.” Retorted Damian, his green eyes dropping to stare at the Tamaranean woman’s face. “Maybe it’s for the best. Maybe then she’ll be able to move on at last.” Maybe she’ll finally find somebody was more worthy of her love.</p><p>“What are you saying?” said Beastboy, his voice so much quieter now.</p><p>“I’m saying that as the leader of this team, I’m approving of the surgery to permanently remove the flowers from her lungs.” Declared Damian, bluntly. “I don’t know about you, but I would actually like to have my teammate alive and not buried six foot under.”</p><p>As much as they hated to admit it, even they did not want to see her go just yet.</p><p>With that, he gave the doctors the go ahead for them to operate on their Tamaranean teammate, to remove those damned purple asper flowers from her lungs – thus saving her life.</p><p> </p><p>But in doing so, erasing every trace of Dick Grayson from her very soul, and she wouldn’t have known it had ever happened.</p><p>And neither would he.</p><p> </p><p>Yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 남자</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>花吐病 (Hanahaki disease) ) - a fictional disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>紫花</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He, who had been loved.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ever since he had made Bludhaven his main base of operations, it was not often that he returned to Jump city recently, but he had tried to make it a point of his to drop by Titans tower every so often, especially since Damian had taken up the duty of leading his own team of Titans. One that happened to consist of some of his oldest friends, people he would go so far as to even consider as family, despite the deeply intimate history between him and a certain individual.</p><p>But that was all past now.</p><p>He’d like to think that they had both matured and moved on from the past, because he certainly had.</p><p>As he rode his bike through the main downtown Jump city area, he could not help but notice a very familiar redhead floating within his peripheral vision. As she hovered in the air, it did not take him long to realise that she was in the midst of stopping an attempted bank robbery. Grinning to himself, Dick decided to lend her a helping hand, for old times sakes of course. He turned his bike around, speeding off towards the direction of the redhead.</p><p>But by the time he had arrived to provide some backup, it was clear to him that it was not needed.</p><p>He watched her send one final starbolt to the man who had attempted to come up from behind her with a bat – not the wisest move. He let out a low whistle of respect as he watched her blast him, without so much of even needing to look behind her. Well, it appears that her accuracy and reflexes had gotten much better since the last time he saw her.</p><p>“That’s was a really good job back there, Kori. Nice shot.” He commented with a smile, coming up from behind her.</p><p>She spun around. On her face, she raised a single red brow, staring down at him confusedly. “Excuse me?”</p><p>Well, that wasn’t the reaction he had been expecting. Kori was always so much more energized and happier whenever they spoke, so for her to respond so coldly to his compliment, Dick had to admit that he was slightly hurt.</p><p>He coughed, sheepishly before clarifying himself a bit more. “Your starbolt, it hit the guy dead-on and you didn’t even have to look at him.” He told her.</p><p>There was no change in her reaction, in fact, she only seemed to look even more confused by the second. Her tanned arm folded across her chest; her glowing green eyes seemed to stare at him, as though she was assessing him.</p><p>His feet shifted uncomfortably beneath her cold gaze; he hadn’t seen that look on her face since the first time they had met many years ago. Man, that really took him back to the past.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but do I know you?”</p><p>The question itself pulled him out of his thoughts, sending momentous shock waves through his brain.</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>This had to be a joke, something that Beastboy probably came up with to prank him. He laughed, smiling back at her. “C’mon, Kori, it’s me – Nightwing.” He told her. “You don’t need to pretend we don’t know each other.” She got him good though, he’d had to admit that she almost had him convinced.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. “I’m sorry, but I don’t believe that we’ve ever met before, Mr. Nightwing.” Replied Kori, without skipping a beat. Her lips fell into a thin line as she frowned, “and how do you know that?”</p><p>It was his turn to raise a brow. “Know what?”</p><p>“My name.” Her eyes narrowed at him, suspiciously. “Only my teammates know that.”</p><p>He was about to respond but the moment his blue eyes landed on the expression that etched across her face, his throat went dry. Oh no, he knew that look.</p><p>Taking a step back, he easily fell into a defensive stance as he cautiously watched the palms of her hands start to light up. “Oh, come on, you can’t be serious! Kori, it’s me, you know me,” yelled Dick.</p><p>She shook her head in disagreement, her eyes glowing a brighter green now as she prepared to strike down this unknown man before her, one who she has perceived as a threat. “I’m sorry. I don’t know.”</p><p>Dick internally swore, he did not want to fight her. But if she was going to strike him down like this without an explanation, he sure as hell was not going to let himself go down without a fight. As she descended towards him, he was prepared to dodge, but luckily, he didn’t have to.</p><p>“Starfire!”</p><p>The young boy dropped between them. Damian stood with his back turned to him, almost immediately stopping the alien in her tracks as the glow instantly diminished from her body.  </p><p>“Robin,” said Kori, her eyes flickering down at the younger boy, clearly questioning the interruption. Or more specifically, why the young costumed hero had chosen to defend the strange man, perhaps he knew him.</p><p>“I see that you were able to apprehend the crooks by yourself.” Noted Damian, his eyes glancing back to the defeated men that laid around them.</p><p>Kori nodded. “Yes, they were rather easy to handle.” She told him, before her eyes turned back to look at him, and then to the stranger once more.</p><p>She didn’t like it, and she didn’t know why. But whenever she looked at him, she felt… a sort of emptiness in her heart. It was strange, something that she had never experienced before but she could almost say for certain that when it came to him – she felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. She could not feel a single emotion through her entire body, and it scared her.</p><p>She bit her bottom lip, “I’m sorry, I don’t feel very comfortable right now.” Admitted the Tamaranean. She wanted to get away, to get away from this strange Earth man.</p><p>And Damian could tell; her body language was practically screaming how uncomfortable she was right now. “It’s fine, you can return to the tower first.” He told her, dismissively before turning his full attention to the taller man. “I believe that Nightwing here has an appointment with me.”</p><p>“He does?”</p><p>From behind his mask, his blue eyes narrowed as he stared down at the younger boy. “I do.”</p><p>Awkwardly, she nodded. “Then I guess I will see you later then, Robin.” Said Kori, sending him a small smile before flying off into the distance.</p><p>His hands balled into fist as Dick frowned. She hadn’t even bothered to say goodbye, or even look him before she left. It was a little disheartening.</p><p>Damian crossed his arms as his eyes flickered between the two adults. “Let’s take this somewhere more private, Grayson.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In one of his many private warehouses set up in Jump city, Dick found himself just letting it all out. All the frustrations, the confusion – everything. Everything that he had wanted to say to her before but couldn’t, it all just came exploding out.</p><p>“It was like she didn’t even recognise me, or know me.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes at the man’s proclamation. “That’s because she doesn’t, Grayson.” Answered Damian, bluntly. He might as well just get this over and done with, he always knew that its Grayson would eventually come to find out about his former teammate’s changed attitude. “There was a complication a while back.”</p><p>His jaw hardened as he stared down the younger boy; he didn’t like the sound of that. “Explain.”</p><p>And so, Damian did.</p><p>He told Dick. He told him about everything – about the incident during the mission when she had crashed unexpectedly on them, the medical diagnosis, the cause and of course, the cure. And as the young boy had anticipated from the very beginning, Grayson had not taken the news particularly well.</p><p>“So, you made the decision to remove it without her consent!?”</p><p>He couldn’t believe this. They erased her memories without her consent, her memories of him!</p><p>As though reading his thoughts, Damian tsked in annoyance. “I don’t think she could have even given her consent if she wanted to, Grayson.” He supplied. ‘She was struggling as it was to even breath.’ “Besides, she’s alive. That’s all that matters, does it not?” After all, a life weighed so much more than a few little memories that would only continue to bring her grief and pain. In his opinion, they had made their right decision at the time because Starfire’s performance rate has been soaring ever since her recovery. She was doing great as a superhero.</p><p>But clearly, not everybody saw things that way.</p><p>“You could have told me, or even called me, Damian! I could have done something to help.” Protested Dick, Damian only rolled his eyes once more at the man’s words. “I could have – “</p><p>‘Did he even hear himself?’ Damian scoffed. “What? Loved her again?” Interjected the younger boy, snidely.</p><p>For a moment, Dick considered it. “Yes! Maybe I could have.”</p><p>Of course, he would think that. “And for how long, Grayson? You weren’t able to give her what she wanted the first time, why would you be able to do it again?” Questioned Damian.</p><p>“Because its Kori.” Answered Dick, without a second thought. She was someone special to him, someone who he cared about so dearly. He would always hold a special place in his heart for her, “I can make it work for her.”</p><p>No, he couldn’t.</p><p>Even if he didn’t hear it himself, Damian sure could hear the doubt in his very own words. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he could do it, he was only lying to himself. “No, Grayson. No, you couldn’t.” Refuted Damian, bluntly. “You and I both know that you would never be able to love her the same way she loved you.”</p><p>And that was a fact. One that they both knew, but he did not want to admit.</p><p>As he let the words and reality of the situation finally sink in, Dick could not help but ask a pivotal question. “So, she’ll never love me again?”</p><p>“No.” Replied Damian, plainly. He didn’t seem remorseful in the slightest. “But perhaps it’s for the best, Grayson. Maybe now she’ll finally be able to move on; and perhaps she’ll even find someone who will return her affections, instead of being so hung up over you.” He pointed out. “You would know all about that, you, yourself moved on pretty quick from what I heard.”</p><p>He frowned, his lips forming a thin line. “That was different, I was young.”</p><p>“You still are.” Countered Damian, it was an invalidated excuse. “Stop being so selfish, Grayson. Just let this go, won’t you?”</p><p>“How can I just let it go, Damian? She was my best friend when I was in the Titans.” He was yelling now, shouting back at the young boy who he was supposed to be a father figure to. But instead, it seems like now the tables had turned and it was him who was being schooled, on his love life of all things.</p><p>Damian tsked, “’Was’ being the key word.” He told him. “If you truly cared about her like you so boldly declare to do so, then you will let her go, Grayson.” Advised Damian. “I know that you will never be able to have the same relationship you’ve had ever again, but possibly you could build one that is similar enough to it.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say.”</p><p>The young Robin shrugged his comment off. “I did what I had to do to save her life. I don’t regret my decision at all, and neither do the other Titans.” Said Damian, honestly. “It’s only you that so hung up about this.” He told him. “Maybe you should take a long hard look at yourself in the mirror, Grayson. Maybe you’ll find something that I’m not seeing. When you do, enlighten me. Until then, I have a team to lead.” He headed towards his bike.</p><p>He was done with this conversation; done with having to explain himself to Grayson. And very much done with having to pick up the pieces of their broken relationship that was far too gone past the road of repair.</p><p>“Wait, Damian,” called out Dick, but the young Robin was already on his bike.</p><p>“Discussion over, Grayson.” He placed the red helmet over his head. “It’s done. Besides, you of all people should know very well that the past cannot be undone.” With that, he left, driving away as he left the older man to reflect on everything they had just discussed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Epilogue </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He watched; mildly amused by the older man’s attempts on rebuilding his bond with his former lover. Ever since he had learnt of the erasure of her memories, he had become even more present in their lives. Appearing in Jump city much more frequently than he ever had before, constantly trying to talk to Kori.</p><p>But like the first time, she was not so willing to be swayed by Grayson’s charm; did it stop him though? Absolutely not.</p><p>“You’re unbelievably stubborn, Grayson. It’s almost commendable.” Stated Damian as he watched his redheaded teammate walk away from the older male. It was clear to him that she was still very much uneased around the man, feasibly an unconscious physiological side-effect from the surgery.</p><p>Dick turned back at him, smiling. “Why, thank you, Little D.”</p><p>“Almost.” He added, snidely. He had not meant it as a compliment. “<em>-tt-</em>“ He sighed; he didn’t know how much longer he could watch this. “You’re not going to give up, are you?” asked the younger hero.</p><p>“Nope,” responded Dick, “after all, ‘the past cannot be undone’.” Damian rolled his eyes as his own words were thrown right back at him. “There’s just too much history between us for me to let go of her just like that.” He confessed. “Even if she doesn’t remember me, I’m going to keep trying because deep down, I know that if I was in her situation, she’d do the same for me.”</p><p>And he truly did believe that, even if nobody else did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>3 Parts, 3 Perspectives - 1 Continuous story.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To read more about the Hanahaki disease, copy and past: https://fanlore.org/wiki/Hanahaki_Disease</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>